


Bound

by manixzen



Series: Kinkuary 2021 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Bondage, D/s relationship, Dom Harry Potter, Edgeplay, HP Kinkuary 2021, M/M, Shibari, Sub Draco Malfoy, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manixzen/pseuds/manixzen
Summary: Harry has something extra special in mind for Draco's birthday.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Kinkuary 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137941
Comments: 11
Kudos: 97
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaesMora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesMora/gifts).



> Kinkuary, Day 26  
> Prompt: bondage / shibari
> 
> Thank you jackvbriefs and crazyconglasses for the beta readings!
> 
> Maes, here’s a soft one for you—I hope you enjoy <3

Draco yawned, pressing his face into his pillow and stretching his arms wide. When his arm hit air next to him, though, he propped himself up and looked over to the other side of the bed. Harry and he always spent their Saturday mornings lazing about in bed—sometimes moving on to more energetic pursuits but always waking up together. 

And they _especially_ woke up together when it was one of their birthdays. Draco’s eyes narrowed as he looked around the room, searching for signs of where Harry might have gone. He hoped the man knew better than to make him breakfast instead of waking him up with a birthday blowjob. There were priorities on birthdays, after all.

Draco plopped back down, irritation growing but not enough to actually do anything about it yet. He loved staying in bed for far too long on the weekends. But that was in part because he liked staying in bed with Harry… his husband… who had better not have forgotten about Draco’s birthday again. The last time had been years ago and when they’d just first started dating, but still.

Just as Draco’s internal strop was reaching epic heights, the bedroom door opened. Harry entered, fully dressed in jeans and a nice t-shirt and carrying a fair-sized present. Draco pulled himself to a seated position and crossed his arms across his bare chest. 

At the motion, Harry paused before sitting down on the edge of the bed next to Draco. His eyes roamed over Draco’s face as a smile quirked at his lips. “You seem cranky.”

“I woke up, and you weren’t here,” Draco said, unable to stop the pout from coming through in his voice. 

Harry leaned in, his smile growing as he placed a kiss at the corner of Draco’s down-turned lips. “I promise to make up for it,” he said. “Starting with this.” Harry placed the present on Draco’s lap.

Draco wanted to protest further but curiosity won out. Plus, he loved presents. He unwrapped the silver paper and then opened the plain brown box to find a sizable bundle of blue rope. While the colour was gorgeous—a deep ocean blue—they had plenty of rope, a whole drawer-full, actually. Draco looked up, confused. 

“That’s natural hemp rope,” Harry replied to the question in Draco’s eyes. “Particularly good for certain types of bondage.”

Draco looked back at the rope, running a finger over it. There were all types of rope for—“Harry, do you mean—”

Harry leaned in and kissed his jaw. “You know how I’ve had to work late on Thursdays for the last few months?”

Draco leaned back as his heart sped up, hoping he was right about what Harry was going to say next. “Yes?”

His husband’s eyes crinkled in a smile. “I found someone who would teach me shibari. Happy birthday, love.”

Draco squeaked in excitement and then lunged forward, tackling his husband to the bed, the box uncomfortably crushed between them. “I love you,” he said, peppering Harry with kisses. 

Harry laughed and pulled him into a deep, slow kiss.

Draco pulled back, not wanting to wait another minute to try his new present. “Can we start now?” Draco asked, swinging a leg over Harry to straddle him before leaning over and pressing another kiss to his lips. 

Harry reached around Draco to grasp his bare arse cheeks and pull him closer. “Breakfast first—I made something light, but you need to eat.”

Draco nodded. “But after breakfast?”

“So impatient,” Harry said with a smile. “After breakfast. But we’ll need to wait for a little after you eat. So, eat your breakfast, take a nice long bath, and then meet me upstairs.”

“Yes, sir.” Draco dropped a kiss on Harry’s lips and jumped up, his skin vibrating with excitement. It looked like it was going to be a good birthday, after all.

* * *

His muscles relaxed from a long bath, Draco headed up the stairs to the attic—easily Draco’s favourite room in the house. When they first started exploring their mutual kinks together, they had spent a lot of time at clubs. While there was plenty that could be done with just a few toys, some rope, and a decent imagination, Draco had wanted to try it all. He’d spent hours on Harry’s Muggle laptop in their study that had been warded for electronics, exploring all the things he wanted to try. Harry had tried to explain that those videos were porn and not all of it was accurate—or even a good idea. But then Draco found more sites and then some shops, and then he found the clubs that already had the equipment.

Harry had taken a little convincing, unsure that he wanted to chance being in public for something like that—even in a Muggle club. But in the end, they’d found a discrete club where they could continue their journey. 

Draco had still wanted to go too fast, and Harry often had to keep a short leash on him, sometimes literally, but in the end, they had worked together and learned their own and each other’s limits. Draco still enjoyed going to the club on occasion, but he loved the time they spent in their attic most of all.

By the time Draco climbed the last two steps and opened the door, the calm from his bath was fully replaced by anticipation and nerves. Ever since he’d seen someone tied up at the club a few years prior, Draco knew he wanted to try it—the beautiful ropework, the slow process of wrapping them, the loose ends dragging across the sub’s skin, the stillness the sub was forced into from the tight restraints. He was half-hard just thinking about it. 

The lighting was dim in their playroom—only about half of the torches were lit and the heavy crimson drapes were pulled over the curtains. Harry sat in the middle of the floor, cross-legged, with several bundles of matching deep blue rope in front of him. He smiled when he saw Draco and patted the floor next to him. 

Draco slid his dressing gown off his shoulders, hanging it on a hook by the door, and walked over to Harry, sinking to his knees, arms crossed at the small of his back, and dropping his head. His eyes wouldn’t stay still, though, as they travelled over the beautiful rope. 

“For today,” Harry said, “we’re going to stick to floor work since it’s your first time.”

Draco flushed at the thought that Harry’d been working on this for months, likely tying up someone as he learned, practising just for him. He couldn’t even feel jealousy with the excitement thrumming through his veins. 

“If anything gets too tight, if you feel tingly or numb,” Harry said, firmly, “you’re to let me know, understand? We can always adjust.” 

“Yes, sir,” Draco replied. 

“Okay, let’s start, then.” 

Harry slowly unwrapped the end of one of the rope bundles before scooting over to Draco. Harry then wrapped his hands around Draco’s wrists, which were still crossed behind his back, and lifted his arms over his head, pulling Draco’s wrists down until they were crossed at the nape of his neck. Draco already felt exposed, vulnerable, in the position. 

Taking a deep breath, Draco closed his eyes as he felt the rope start to wind around his wrists. It was already so good. While not as silky smooth as some of their other ropes, the hemp wasn’t nearly as rough as Draco had expected. But already he could feel the difference—the natural fibres, the lack of give. 

He wanted to pull at the bindings already, test them, feel the constriction. 

Instead, Draco forced himself to stay still, focusing on how the rope felt as it wrapped around his skin, the feather-light touch of the loose ends as they brushed his back, the touch of Harry’s fingers as they worked the rope. 

The rope around his wrists was pulled down firmly, forcing his elbows back and his chest out as his back arched ever so slightly. 

Then, Draco felt the rope wrap around his waist, just below his ribs, a tight circle locking his arms back. He looked down and watched as Harry wove the deep blue rope around his torso, slowly, methodically—creating diamond patterns across Draco’s pale torso. The loose ends continued to tease as Harry wrapped them around one another, creating twists and turns of the rope, looping it around itself to secure it in place.

When that bundle of rope ran out, Harry ran his hands up Draco’s back, and then along his hands, squeezing them gently. “How does everything feel? Anything numb? Or feel off?” 

Draco squeezed Harry’s hands and then opened them back up, checking that nothing was compressed that shouldn’t be. 

“It’s perfect, sir,” Draco replied. And it was. He was already losing track of time, getting lost in the sensations, in the forced stillness. 

Harry smiled and ran his hand back down the ropework on Draco’s back before grabbing another bundle of rope. Then, just as slowly as the first time, he unwrapped it, doubling up and gathering a starting point. He deftly joined that rope to the existing one and then worked it down the front of the harness before wrapping it around Draco’s body at his hips. 

“Up on your knees,” Harry commanded softly. 

Draco lifted himself up, careful to not set himself off balance with his arms bound behind his head. 

Harry worked the rope around Draco’s hips and then down the front of his hip bone and through his legs. 

Draco sighed as the rope teased his stirring cock, as Harry’s hands brushed against his bollocks. Then, he felt his arse cheek gently pulled to the side as the rope was laid along his crack, He felt Harry manoeuvring it just below his waist before it tightened, the fibres brushing his hole, pressing against the sensitive nerves. Then, Harry wrapped the other hip, continuing back through his legs again, this time on the other side of his cock and bollocks, before joining the other along the crack of his arse. 

When this one was pulled tight, he moaned from the pressure of the two ropes along his sensitive hole.

After Harry finished working the end of that rope, he put one firm palm on the middle of Draco’s back and the other on his chest, gently pushing Draco onto his back. Draco slowly lowered himself, surprised when his wrists and head hit a large soft pillow instead of the hard wooden floor. 

Harry shuffled towards Draco’s legs and moved them so that they were bent, knees up with his feet flat on the floor. 

Then, he pressed one of Draco’s calves tight to the back of his thigh, and Draco felt the rope wrap around the top of his thigh and his ankle several times before a knot was worked in the space along the side of his leg. 

Harry continued this pattern down, effectively locking Draco’s leg in the folded position. 

Once Harry was done, Draco could no longer place his foot flat on the floor, as the heel was pushing into the bottom of his arse cheek. But it seemed Harry already had plans for this position, and Draco felt his foot pushed into a pointed position before being tucked under his arse. Then, his leg was slowly lowered to the floor, calf tucked underneath. His thigh stretched and burned from the motion, but eventually, it rested on the ground, forcing Draco’s lower half into an arch. 

Then, Harry moved around to the other leg, continuing the ropework in the same fashion. Draco felt his cock harden as he became fully immobilised, the last movement he had now restricted by the tight ropes. By the time the final rope was wound around itself, Draco’s skin was flushed, his cock throbbing. 

Harry carefully lowered that leg as he had the other, and Draco tried to let his muscles relax as the leg stretched downward. The pressure from the ropes, the intensity of the constriction was so much more than anything they’d ever done before. 

Draco tried to flex his muscles, push and pull against the restraints, but his limbs were unable to move—fixed in place by the unyielding ropes that pressed into his skin. 

Draco was used to some give in the ropes and in the way Harry bound him—room to squirm, to try to get away, even if it wasn’t really possible. But this was entirely different. While none of the ropes were tied off to anything, nothing that should keep him in place, the ropework only allowed for a little movement, only a slight bend in his torso, a stretch along the side of his body. And even then, the pressure that put on the rest of his body was so great that the effort was soon arrested. 

Draco’s mind whirled. He wanted to know what it would feel like, to fight against the constraints, to see how long before his body tired and was unable to continue the effort. At the same time, he wanted to just sink into the bindings, let them hold him tight, unable to move—helpless and safe. 

Harry scooted around and brushed Draco’s hair back off his forehead before looking him up and down. “How’s everything feeling?” He reached around and checked Draco’s hands again.

“Good,” Draco answered, his voice breathier than he expected. “So good.”

Harry smiled and leaned over to press a small kiss on Draco’s lips, before running a finger along the edges of the ropework, light touches, maddeningly slow. 

Draco’s skin felt over-sensitised. The contrast between the pressure from the ropes and the unconstricted spaces where Harry touched was overwhelming. Draco dropped his eyes shut, getting lost in the sensations. 

Harry traced the ropes all the way to his knees and then back up again. If Draco could have writhed from the sensation, he would have, but his limbs were locked in place, unable to react physically to the teasing touch. He was only able to stretch and twist his torso, and even then the movement was restricted. He panted as Harry dragged a finger along the side of his thigh, up around his hip. The panting breaths became moans as Harry dragged a finger along Draco’s abdomen, then moved upward to his ribcage. 

Draco cried out when, without warning, Harry wrapped his hand around Draco’s cock, giving it several firm tugs. Then, Harry stopped, loosening his grasp and running a finger along Draco’s length. 

Draco whimpered, his entire body felt like it was on fire, aching for touch even as it tried to pull away. 

Harry continued to tease with feather-light touches as Draco fell apart. 

“Oh, fuck,” Draco cried out, unable to stay quiet anymore. 

“What was that, love?” Harry asked, gently, as he trailed his finger back down Draco’s throbbing cock.

“Please, Harry, _please please_ ,” Draco cried out. 

“Please what?” Harry asked.

They’d been together long enough for Draco to know that was a trap. Harry set the pace, and if Draco asked for anything else, he could bet on not getting it. So, he let out a long whine instead. 

“All in good time,” Harry said with a quiet laugh. Draco looked down as Harry placed his thumb and just the pads of his first two fingers around the tip of Draco’s cock. Slowly moving them up and down, not nearly enough for Draco to come but plenty enough to keep him right on the edge. 

Draco’s hips attempted to buck up, not making it far in his current position. Harry tsked and let go, going back to the single finger running up and down his cock. 

After a few minutes, Draco felt his erection start to calm, the urgent need to come being replaced by a general throbbing arousal. 

As if on cue, Harry wrapped his hand back around Draco’s cock, firmly sliding his hand up and down Draco’s shaft until Draco was once again thrusting in small aborted motions. His orgasm built in his gut, a coiling heat. So close. It was right there. And then the pressure was gone: Draco’s cock bobbed in the air. 

Draco let out a dry sob, squeezing his eyes shut. He expected Harry to continue edging him, keeping him right there. But after several minutes, there was nothing. Draco opened his eyes and looked over to see Harry sitting cross-legged, an elbow on his knee and chin propped up on his hand, just watching him. A small smile played on Harry’s lips. 

“How do you feel about a blindfold?” Harry asked.

“What?” Draco asked. Harry never asked for his input during a scene other than checking in that he was okay.

“This is pretty intense already,” Harry replied. “Do you think you can take it?”

Draco blinked, trying to clear his head enough to think. “I don’t know.”

“I’d like to try,” Harry said, his eyes soft. “But let me know if it’s too much, okay?”

Draco nodded. “Okay. Yes.”

They played with blindfolds plenty, so Draco wasn’t overly concerned. 

Except when Harry leaned over, placing the black blindfold over his eyes, he realized why Harry had asked. He was already so helpless, so completely immobilised. Suddenly deprived of his sight, of knowing where Harry was, what he was doing, took it to a whole new level. His breathing started to speed up, but then he felt Harry’s hand on his chest, just resting there as he breathed in and out. 

“Colour?” Harry asked.

Draco took in a breath. “I don’t know—maybe yellow, just give me a second.”

“Okay, love. I’m right here,” Harry said soothingly, his hand still a steady presence on Draco’s chest. “Say the word, and I’ll remove it.”

Draco nodded and worked on relaxing, taking in slow, deep breaths. Then, he felt the shift as his body calmed, his mind slowed. He took another breath and knew he’d be okay. “Green. I’m green, sir.” 

“Good. I’m going to keep playing with you, but let me know immediately if that changes.” 

Draco felt a kiss pressed to his forehead, and then Harry was gone. 

He let the stillness wash over him, the quiet, the darkness, his body trapped in the crisscrossed ropes. His mind slowly emptied and then relaxed even further. 

Draco sighed. This was what he was always searching for in their scenes. That moment where nothing else existed outside of the sensations of his body, the ones Harry gave him or took away. The sensations that didn’t belong to him anymore but were something happening _to_ him, beyond his control, beyond anything he would want to control.

This time, when Harry ran a finger along Draco’s torso, he simply accepted the light touch. He reacted, he shivered, but he didn’t try to do anything with it. He had no expectations, no thought about what he wanted to come next. 

And when Harry wrapped his hand around Draco’s cock again, Draco cried out, and his body still rocked, but he no longer worried if he’d be allowed his release. Time became unimportant; the future no longer significant. And Draco only existed in the moment—there to take what Harry would give, give what Harry would take. 

At some point the teasing stopped, and Draco was still. 

This time, there was no worry as he breathed deeply, calmly. There were no racing thoughts or worries creeping in, only that moment existed—his body bound, the world dark, and the knowledge that Harry was nearby watching over him, protecting him. 

Some time later, Draco was roused from his almost meditative state as his blindfold was lifted off him. He blinked up at Harry, who gazed down at him with nothing but love in his eyes. 

“Hey,” Draco said, falling out of the scene. 

Harry smiled. “Not quite yet, pet. I have one more thing for you.”

Harry shuffled on his knees until he was between Draco’s legs. “It’s your birthday, after all,” he said with a wink before lowering himself down. 

Draco groaned as he watched Harry’s fingers wrap around his cock again, but this time, instead of light teasing touches or the firm pull of an edging hand job, Harry held it in place as he sunk down and wrapped his lips around it. 

Draco was dimly aware of babbling something that might have been, “Harry” and “so good” and “oh, fuck.” His back arched further as Harry dragged his tongue up Draco’s cock, as he took him in deep. 

“Harry, I’m coming,” Draco cried out in warning. Harry looked up through his lashes and took him deeper as Draco felt his orgasm tip over the edge, washing over his whole body. 

Draco’s brain was still fuzzy and his body limp when he felt Harry start to undo the rope, winding it around and around, slipping it through the knots and turns. The last bit was unravelled from one of his legs, and Draco sighed as Harry straightened Draco’s legs and massaged his muscles. 

Once Draco’s thigh and calf relaxed, Harry moved to the other leg, slowly undoing the ropework. The sensations were as arousing this time around, but Draco was too relaxed, too floaty to react much. He sighed as his leg was released, shivered when the rope grazed a sensitive part of his body, but his body stayed pliant, calm. 

When Harry helped him into a seated position and then guided him up on his knees, he realised just how gone he was. Harry had to keep a steady hand on him as he swayed gently. 

As Harry unravelled the ropes around his hips and groin, he became almost overwhelmed by the feeling of openness, the lack of constraint. He whimpered as Harry lowered himself back to a seated position and continued to loosen the ropes around Draco’s torso. Draco felt his throat constrict, his eyes burning. His body felt so light, free. 

Harry released the final loops around Draco’s waist so that his arms were no longer forced back. A tear slipped down Draco’s face, and he inhaled sharply. 

“Hey,” Harry said, looking at him with concern in his eyes. “Fuck, Draco—are you okay? Was that too much?” 

Draco shook his head, trying to find the words. “No,” he replied wetly. “It was good.” He didn’t know how to explain; he wasn’t even sure he understood himself. 

"Okay, okay, love,” Harry said, making quick work of the final ropework around his wrists and then helping Draco lower his arms, massaging the limbs. “We’re all done. I’m going to help you to the bed.” 

Draco felt himself lifted up, weightless in Harry’s arms, and then set down on the large bed in the corner of the attic. He let himself be manhandled into a seated position while Harry placed a straw in his mouth. Draco drank the water obediently, and then let himself be lowered on the bed. 

Harry crawled in next to him and covered both of them with a blanket.

Once Harry’s arms wrapped around him, Draco let the tears fall freely, shaking against Harry. He vaguely knew that Harry was worried, but he didn't have the ability to put his thoughts into words just yet. Even some of the more intense impact play they occasionally engaged in had never affected Draco this strongly. 

Harry continued to whisper soothing things, rubbing his back, until Draco finally settled. He took a few shaky breaths and pulled back, knowing that Harry would need to be reassured after that. 

As expected, Harry’s eyes were lined with worry. Draco reached out and brushed his thumb on Harry’s cheek. “I’m okay. I promise.”

Harry let out a shaky breath. “It was too much. I shouldn’t have even asked about the blindfold.”

“No, Harry. It was perfect.” Draco tried to gather his thoughts, his brain too fuzzy still to fully explain. “I can’t—it was perfect. I just, I don’t know—it was like this emotional release. It was—” Draco struggled to find the words before sighing. “I’m sorry, I can’t explain it right now, but I’m okay.”

Harry’s eyes flicked back and forth, looking at Draco’s, and then he sighed, pulling Draco close and kissing him gently. “Okay, we’ll talk more later. Just rest, love. I’m right here.”

Draco let Harry pull him closer and nuzzled into Harry’s neck, breathing deeply. He let himself be soothed by the woodsy smell of Harry’s soap and his aftershave as he drifted off to sleep with the singular feeling of just how loved he was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Once Kinkuary is done, I’m going to leave the Dom Harry series open and add to it once in a while when I’m feeling inspired. If you’ve got anything you’d like to see, feel free to drop it in the comments! No promise about when I’ll get around to them, but I’ll tuck any prompts aside for a rainy day. Consider subscribing to the series if you’d like to know the next time I update it!


End file.
